Preordained
by Wowie
Summary: Magic Knight Rayearth and X1999. There's nothing more than Hikaru wanted but to protect her son from his destiny.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Title: **Preordained

**Author: **Wowie

**Status: **1/?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Angst/Drama/Crossover

**Archive: **Ask permission first

**Summary: **There's nothing more Hikaru wanted than to protect his son from his destiny.

**Warnings: **Some mature themes like violence and death.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of X and Magic Knight Rayearth are both owned by CLAMP and I have no intention of using them to earn money. So please, I don't want to be surprised by big shot lawyers sending me schedule for court hearings.

...

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End **

She could feel herself floating in mid-air. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was darkness and nothing more. Suddenly, a ball of light came bouncing into sight. She then felt herself slowly coming down and as soon as she touched the ground, she ran towards it. The ball continued to bounce off and she continued on following it until a faceless man in black appeared in front of her. She watched as the ball was commanded into the hands of the man, which became a model of the planet Earth as soon as he touched it. Another faceless man in black appeared beside the first one. He was also holding a model of Earth in his hands. Then, white-feathered wings spread out from the first man and black beast wings from the second. Even though they were both faceless, she could see that they were looking at her. They both moved a step closer then the one with the feathered wings let the ball fall to the floor, shattering into pieces. As soon as this happened, a vision of Tokyo's ruins flashed before her eyes. From afar, she could see six red dragons and six blue dragons fighting each other. When she turned her gaze back to the two men in front of her, the one with the feathered wings turned into a blue dragon and the other into a red dragon. Both went inside her body. She could feel them move inside her womb, growing slowly and...

... She woke up. Another dream, though this time, it was more vivid than the others. She knew from the very beginning that her dreams were visions of the future. Now she's certain about its meaning. But this realization only made things worse, and she knew it would change her... and her baby's life forever. Yes, she's pregnant with Lantis' baby. From what she dreamt, she understood that the two dragons went inside her womb to merge with her unborn child. No! Her mind screamed out.

"Hikaru, is there something wrong?" a low voice asked.

She looked at the other side of the bed where Lantis was lying; he gazed at her with a worried expression. Seeing his face only heightened her fear for herself... and for him. Since everything went back to normal in Cephiro, she and her fellow magic knights, Umi and Fuu, was given the power to go back and forth from Earth to Cephiro. Five years have passed since Mokona fled away. Eagle has fully recovered and went back to Autozam a year and a half ago. As for the three of them, they decided to stay permanently in Cephiro. Fuu stayed with Ferio, Umi aided Guru Clef, and she stayed with Lantis. Being with him has made her very happy. He loves her as much as she loved him and they have so many plans for the future. Now, she has to give it all up because her destiny was pre-ordained. No matter where she was, she'd always be bounded to Earth.

"You're really worrying me. You've been like this for days," Lantis leaned closer to her and cupped her cheek with his hand; his azure eyes bored deeply into her ruby ones. She shook her head then smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. Lantis sighed, sat up on the bed, and then regarded her troubled wife. He knew that she was lying, that there was really something bothering her, especially in her sleep. For the past days, he would always wake up in the middle of the night, hearing her groan with despair and pain. When he's about to wake her up, her breathing would be normal again. And every time they wake up in the morning, a sad expression always etched her face. Now, he's asking her about it but it was obvious that she's still not ready to spill it out. He smiled at her tenderly then stroked her long scarlet hair. Hikaru looked up at him with eyes that seemed to plead for understanding.

"Don't worry, if you're not ready to talk about it, then I won't force you to. But always remember that I'll always be here when you need me," he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Lantis' concern towards her had lessened the burden in her heart, though she knew very well that she couldn't tell him about her dreams and Earth's destiny because it will only complicate things. She leaned her head to his hard chest and felt his strong arms encircling her.

"I'm afraid, Lantis... afraid that we'll be separated and never see each other again..." uncertainty laced her voice. He loosened his hold on her so he could lift her chin up and looked closely on her face.

"Never. We'll never be apart. Even if there will come a time when we'll not be together, our hearts will always belong to each other," every word he spoke were firm and reassuring. Tears welled up her eyes before she could stop herself. She placed her hands on his head, feeling the silky jet-black hair on her palms.

"I love you very much," she declared with so much emotion.

Lantis wiped the tears on her face with his finger then said with his whole heart, "And I love you more."

The night was deep and everyone was asleep, except for Hikaru. She has made up her mind to go back to Earth without telling anybody. For the last time, she gazed at the sleeping form of the only man she would ever love. Dreams about them building a happy family were now shattered. She didn't tell him that she was expecting a baby in eight months time 'cause it would only distress him more. The thought that his wife and baby were light years away form him, she knew that it would never give him peace of mind. Before leaving the room, she placed a small note on her pillow. She brushed a feather light kiss on his lips then left him forever.

...

Morning came and the light that passed through the window woke Lantis. He reached out for his wife, only to find out that he was alone in bed. He sat up abruptly and searched the room with his eyes. His gaze caught up a neatly folded paper on top of Hikaru's pillow. Fear gripped his heart as to what its contents will be. After reading the small note, he immediately dressed up and went out of the room.

The dining room door opened wide and caught the attention of those who were having breakfast. What they saw was Lantis' stern form, holding a crumpled piece of paper on his hand.

"Now tell me, where is she?" his voice was calm but they can feel him seething with anger. Clef was the first one to recover his surprise.

"Calm down, Lantis. Who is it you're talking about?"

Lantis' eyes were now into slits when he threw the piece of paper to Clef, then turned his back from them. Clef immediately read its contents, his eyes slowly rounding in disbelief.

Lantis,

I'm sorry... Farewell... I love you...

Hikaru

"What is it, Master Clef?" Umi asked curiously. Fuu was also looking at their direction.

"Hikaru left..."

All the people in the room gasped. Umi and Fuu stood from their seat and started towards the door.

"Where are you two going?" Ferio asked worriedly.

"Umi-san and I are going to follow Hikaru-san. We know that she went back to Earth. We'll try to talk to her and bring her back."

Lantis walked towards them and said in a resigned voice, "Please, get her back. Tell her that I'll forget the whole thing and never talk about it. Tell her... I need her..."

The two girls nodded then they both concentrated while holding hands. They disappeared on sight only to return again after a few seconds.

"We can't get through!" Umi exclaimed in distress. Clef closed his eyes and tried hard to get to Hikaru, but failed. That meant only one thing...

"She has sealed the path to Earth so that the two of you can't follow her..."

There were a few moments of silence before Lantis punched the door and went out of the room. Everyone remained quiet while Umi and Fuu wept with sadness. The fact that Hikaru left Cephiro hit them all. And from the way things looked, they knew that she would never come back.

...

Hikaru gazed out of Tokyo Tower and watched as the sun started to shine. She knew that they would try to follow her as soon as they learned about her disappearance. Before they could do that, she sealed the gate to Cephiro. It would be best if Umi and Fuu would just stay there so they would never witness the events that would change everybody's life on Earth forever.

"I see that you've returned, Shidou Hikaru."

Upon hearing this, Hikaru turned to where the voice came from and saw a tall figure of a woman leaning near the elevator. From the moment she saw the sly smile that curved her lips, she knew who it was. She sighed then turned her gaze back from the rising sun. The woman, on the other hand, joined her and together they witnessed as light spread slowly throughout the city of Tokyo. Her long raven-black hair was partly hiding her face.

"You'd really do anything to free your sister, Kanoe-sama. Even if it means destroying Earth itself..." A bitter laugh came out of Kanoe, then faced Hikaru and cupped her face so she could look closely to the red-haired girl's face. She moved her face closer that her lips almost brushed Hikaru's, her blue eyes cold as ice.

"It's not my fault if the people of this planet are too selfish to realize that all things must come to an end someday. And that end is drawing near," her hands fell to Hikaru's waist then she knelt down and placed her ears on her tummy. "I can feel that the aura of the child you're carrying is very powerful, with a Cephirian Kailu as its father. I must say that the name god's servant to either destroy or save Earth really fits him well."

"You will never succeed in your plans. I'll make sure that he'll make the right choice," Hikaru said firmly. Kanoe looked up to her. Laughter started to emanate from her and echoed through the empty room. She stood up then encircled her arms on Hikaru's body, her forehead touching hers.

"That remains to be seen. And... What is the right choice anyway?" After saying this, a black liquid appeared. Kanoe slowly sank in it then after a few moments, she was gone. Hikaru was once again left alone, with the same question lingering in her mind.

**-Tsuzuku-**


	2. The Boy with Two Fates

**Title: **Preordained

**Author: **Wowie

**Status: **2/?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Angst/Drama/Crossover

**Archive: **Ask permission first

**Previously: **Hikaru left Cephiro leaving only a small note and went back to Earth to fulfill her preordained destiny.

**Warnings: **Some mature themes like violence and death.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of X and Magic Knight Rayearth are both owned by CLAMP and I have no intention of using them to earn money. So please, I don't want to be surprised by big shot lawyers sending me schedule for court hearings.

...

**Chapter Two: The Boy with Two Fates **

It was a fine summer afternoon and Hikaru was sitting under an apple tree, knitting. Whenever she was finished with her daily chores, she would often go and rest under the old tree's shade to help soothe her tired mind. Seven long years had passed since she left the place she will never forget and now she was living peacefully with her eldest brother Satoru and his wife Kuu in their ancestral house just outside urban Tokyo. When she came back, her other two brothers had already left Japan. Masaru went to England to enrich his acting skills and eventually married an English actress who was working in the same theater guild with him. Kakeru, on the other hand, continued his studies at Georgetown University in Washington DC and later on became the first Japanese to be successful in the NBA. After two years of enjoying his career and bachelor life, he also settled down and married an American journalist.

Hikaru's arrival surprised the whole Shidou household. At that time, her father was already very sick. When he learned that his beloved daughter had returned to Tokyo, his health rapidly faded and died a few days later. Hikaru could still remember her father's last words. The time is near... be strong... no matter what happens... She sighed at the memory. She knew what her father meant by saying that. She knew that he knew why she came back and that thought haunts her until now. She couldn't help thinking that it was the reason for her father's death, which was only adding up to the burden she was carrying in her heart. What's worse, her mother also got sick because of loneliness and depression. Hikaru and Satoru tried hard to cheer her up but it seemed that life wasn't important for her anymore. A month before Hikaru gave birth, their mother died peacefully in her sleep.

"I'm home!" a young boy's voice echoed through the whole compound which made Hikaru turn back to reality. In a few seconds, the boy was already in front of her. He sat on her lap and kissed her cheek.

Hikaru smiled and watched the boy as he settled himself to rest his head on her bosom and listen to the beat of her heart. It seemed like yesterday when she brought this six year-old boy to the world. There were times when she couldn't help but feel sad seeing her son grow because it only meant that their peaceful life will soon end. But whenever she would see his smiling face, all her worries seemed to go away, finding temporary ease with the child's innocent ways.

"So how was your day?" she stroked his silky jet-black hair. The boy looked up at her with sparkling azure eyes that reminded her so much of his father. **[1]**

"It was real fun okaasan (mother)! Me, Fuma, and Kotori went to this new ice cream parlor just a few walks from our school and it was real cool! There were lots of flavors to choose and the man there was real nice to us. He even gave us an extra scoop each 'cause he says we were nice kids. Kotori chose to have strawberry flavor while me and Fuma decided to take the chocolate flavor. And you know what, okaasan, it was real delicious!" the boy told her cheerfully. Hikaru released a light-hearted laugh. Warmth spread all over her just listening to her son's tale.

"Well, that's nice dear. Maybe we can go there together sometime so I could also taste it."

"Of course! I know you'll love it too!" The boy kissed her cheek again then hugged her jubilantly.

"Before you forget anything, we still have some catching up with your kendo, tyke." Both of them looked up to see Satoru standing in front of them.

"Okay, Satoru-ojisan (Uncle Satoru). I'll just change to my uniform," the boy jumped off her lap and hopped to his room. Satoru watched him disappear into the house then turned his attention back to his little sister. He could see the worry and sadness in her ruby eyes, which only disappear whenever his nephew was around. He never had the chance to ask the reason why she came back to Tokyo because she would always find a way to avoid him whenever he started to. So until now, that question still lingered in his mind but decided to let the matter rest for a while, until Hikaru was ready to tell him.

"I'm just here, Hikaru-san, whenever you need someone to talk to," with this, he turned towards the dojo.

"If only I could..."

...

Clef was looking out the window in his room, thinking of the dream he had the other night. He can still remember seeing himself walking alone in the darkness. No matter how long he journeyed, he couldn't find the exit when suddenly, a light appeared from a distance. He ran towards it and when he was near, he saw two figures standing in front of it. He wasn't able to see them clearly because it was too bright and before he knew it, he woke up. What was weird was he felt that something burned on his forehead, but when he looked in the mirror, he saw nothing. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he commanded. He heard the door being opened and closed gently.

"Good day to you, Master Clef," the baritone voice spoke. Clef knew who it was by the sound of his voice.

"Good day to you too, Lantis," he turned his gaze to him and saw his tall form kneeling ever so low. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

A moment of silence.

"Eagle is going back to Autozam this afternoon..."

Another silence ensued.

"I see... it's too bad he's not going to stay for a bit longer. He just got here a day ago," Clef said but he knew what was coming next.

"... I'm going with him..."

Clef sighed then stared outside the window. "I won't ask why you decided to leave our planet 'cause I know that you won't say it anyway... But I want you to know that I'm glad you told me this time before leaving in haste..."

"Thank you for understanding, Master Clef. I'll always pray for your good health," Lantis stood up to leave the room.

"Lantis."

Lantis stopped on his tracks and turned his head to see Clef smiling at him.

"I don't have to tell you to take care."

Lantis smiled sadly then left the room.

...

Another bright day had gone by. There was nothing unusual about that day, not until dusk came. That evening, Kuu decided to do a special meal for her husband and nephew. She knew that the two would be very hungry after their lessons because they had exceeded their normal time session. Hikaru didn't know much about cooking so Kuu asked her to help her prepare the food. This way, she could also teach her sister-in-law how to make a delicious meal like beef teriyaki. Good thing Hikaru learns fast so the meal turned out right. It was almost seven in the evening when they were done.

"Are you finished with that, Hikaru-san?" Kuu asked while placing some rice in a bowl.

"Yes, Kuu-chan. I'll bring it over the table."

"No, leave it there. Just get the plates from the cabinet."

"Okay." She got the plates out of the cabinet and went to set them on the table.

As soon as she entered the dining room, she felt the aura around her change into something eerie. Darkness flooded the room until all she could see was a faint light from afar. The next instant, she felt herself floating in mid-air. Suddenly, she saw her son appear in front of her, holding a ball of light. She started towards him but immediately stopped when she saw him curl forward as a crunching noise sounded from his curved body. Two objects started to protrude from the upper part of his back and she watched in awe as the two objects were finally revealed. They were oversized feathered wings that easily enveloped the boy's small frame. And then as quickly as it happened, the immaculately white wings withdrew to reveal a raven-haired young man who was wearing a malevolent and malicious smile.

Suddenly his left wing spread horizontally and another form materialized under it. It was the same raven-haired young man only this time, he had a pair of leathery black wings with a number of members running through the stretched skin. Each ending with a rounded, claw-like protrusion. His sky blue eyes mirrored sorrow. They both looked at her with two pairs of identical eyes as each raised what a moment ago was a ball of light. Her expression changed from shock to horror when she realized what had become of the object each was holding.

The severed head of a corn-blonde woman with eyes wide-open frozen in terror was raised by the one with feathered wings. Her eyes held no shine and Hikaru at that unforgettable moment in time wanted to close the woman's lifeless eyes more than anything else. She wanted to stop the woman's tears that weren't really tears but was actually the blood from her neck that created a darkening pool at the young man's feet. But what the other was holding was what really made her knees tremble as a crash sounded from her feet...

"Okaasan?" She snapped from her reverie when she heard the voice she had known so much and realized that all that she saw was a vision. In front of the dining room door, her son stood watching her in a surprised expression.

"Hikaru-san? Are you okay?" Kuu entered the room and saw Hikaru standing in the middle of the room with the broken pieces of the plates scattered around her feet. At that moment, Satoru arrived in the scene.

"What happened here?"

Hikaru had never been scared in her entire life until that moment. She immediately embraced her son in a possessive way while sobbing hysterically. The boy didn't know what happened but seeing his mother upset saddened him.

"Okaasan, don't cry... please..." he drew himself away from her for a while then wiped the tears from her cheeks with his small hands. His eyes were full of concern for her.

"Oh, Kamui..." she hugged him so close, afraid that he'd disappear if she'd ever let go.

**-Tsuzuku-**

...

**[1] **The same argument with the color of the eyes. In the anime, Kamui's eyes are gold. In manga illustrations it's blue... sometimes violet. Since he's Lantis and Hikaru's son in my fic, I'm making it sky blue.


	3. Revelation

**Title: **Preordained

**Author: **Wowie

**Status: **3/?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Angst/Drama/Crossover

**Archive: **Ask permission first

**Previously: **Hikaru saw a premonition of his son's destiny.

**Warnings: **Some mature themes like violence and death.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of X and Magic Knight Rayearth are both owned by CLAMP and I have no intention of using them to earn money. So please, I don't want to be surprised by big shot lawyers sending me schedule for court hearings.

...

**Chapter Three: Revelation **

Satoru went quietly into his nephew's room and saw him sitting beside his bedroom window. He knew that Kamui was extremely worried about his mother and he couldn't blame the boy for that. They still don't know why Hikaru acted like that earlier that night. She was very protective of her son that for a while, she didn't want both him and Kuu to come near them. But Satoru found a way to calm her down and Kuu took the opportunity to bring Kamui to his room. The boy didn't want to leave his mother but his uncle just gave him an I'll-handle-this look so he let his aunt take him. When Satoru was left alone with Hikaru, he took the opportunity to ask what's going on. But to his dismay, he didn't get any answer. "Please... I need to be alone for a while..." was her request. His little sister's voice was firm so he let out a sigh of resignation and left her alone. He was about to go to the dojo when he saw Kuu outside Kamui's room with a sad expression. He walked towards her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"How did it go?" he asked gently while he led her to the dining room.

"He didn't want to sleep. I told him that I would tell him a story but he didn't want to. He was still worried about Hikaru-san... and well... I'm worried too so I didn't make a good job in telling him that everything's going to be fine. I also said I would bring him his dinner but he said he doesn't want to eat tonight," Kuu sighed in disappointment.

Satoru stopped walking then lifted Kuu's chin so he could look straight into her emerald eyes. He smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll check on him again. Why don't you go eat now, I'll just follow you shortly."

And now here he was, thinking of a way on how to ease his nephew's mind, while in fact he himself was also troubled.

"Is okaasan okay now, Satoru-ojisan?" Kamui asked without turning to him, his gaze fixed outside the window. Satoru sat on the bed and noticed for the first time how fast his nephew was growing, both physically and emotionally. He knew that even if Kamui was only six years old, he certainly understood things that were going on around him. He knew he couldn't fool the boy so he decided to tell him the truth.

"She's not feeling well, so I left her in her room to rest."

Kamui turned weary eyes to him and asked, "Am I the reason why she's ill?"

"Kamui, I didn't say that she's ill, I just said that she's not feeling well. And even so, you shouldn't feel guilty about it," Satoru explained.

"But, Satoru-ojisan, why is she upset when she saw me? It means I did something wrong to make her sick," the boy insisted.

"Well, did you?"

"Did I what?" Kamui asked a bit confused.

"Do something wrong?"

"No!" he exclaimed then lowered his voice. "I mean, I don't know... I don't remember doing anything wrong. I would never do anything to upset okaasan."

Satoru smiled at his nephew. "Hey, come here tyke," he urged and the boy went to sit beside him. Then he released a deep breath. "Frankly speaking, I also don't know why she acted that way... but I'm sure it's not because you did something wrong."

"You really think so, Satoru-ojisan?"

"Of course," Satoru assured, and then added, "Now why don't we go to dining room and have dinner. Don't want you to have a taste of your Kuu-obasan's (Aunt Kuu) beef teriyaki?"

"Has okaasan eaten dinner?"

"Don't worry. I'll just bring her dinner in her room after we eat because like I told you, she needs to rest for a while. And it wouldn't be good if she'll know that you didn't eat tonight because of her so cheer up tyke," Satoru said.

Kamui looked as if he were about to disagree when he finally said, "Yeah."

...

The vision had come again, and Hikaru knew it was a warning that the time was drawing near. She should have known better than expect having a normal life, when in reality, their life was anything but normal. She stood up from her bed and started towards her son's room as quietly as she can. It was past midnight, but sleep didn't seem to appeal her.

As she entered the room, she saw the sleeping little form of the boy with a frown visible on his forehead. Hikaru sat on the side of her son's bed, careful not to wake him up, and gently stroked his silky jet-black hair. Kamui's face relaxed at her warm touch.

"Hikaru-san, I'll see you in the dojo," a low, but gentle voice spoke from the door. Hikaru slowly nodded, which prompted the speaker to go.

She was expecting him to come and look for her, to ask questions that she herself didn't know the exact answer. But she has been avoiding this confrontation day by day ever since she came back and she was tired of running away. She looked at her son who was now very soundly asleep one last time, bent down and kissed his forehead, then went to the dojo.

Satoru was already sitting in the middle of the room when she arrived. There was a tray containing a pair of chopsticks a bowl of rice with a topping of beef teriyaki and glass of water.

"You didn't have dinner so I brought you these," Satoru said when she didn't move from the dojo's door.

Hikaru let out a sigh, "I'm not really hungry, Satoru-oniisama (Big brother Satoru)."

"That is your mind talking, not your stomach. I wouldn't allow you to starve yourself," this time, there was authority in his voice.

She let out another sigh, and then went to eat the dish. She knew that her eldest brother was watching her every move, and seemed to be in deep thought at the same time. She didn't have to be a fortuneteller to know that he was waiting for her to tell what was the commotion all about? So even if she wasn't finished with her food, she put it down and looked straight into his brown eyes.

"Satoru-oniisama, I know that you're anxious to know what happened to me back there in the dining room... but you must understand that it's just difficult to describe through words..."

Satoru folded his arms over his chest and leaned forward, "Why is it that you always try to find a way to evade this conversation?"

"I..." she was about to say an excuse, but shut her mouth again. It was no use. She couldn't deny it anymore to her brother. Maybe she seemed okay to other people, but she couldn't fool her family. She knew that if her other two brothers were here, they would be pestering her about it until she give up and tell them. She was grateful that Satoru wasn't like that at all. Instead of forcing the issue out of her, he maintained his distance on the matter until she herself was ready to spill it out. And now, she made up her mind to tell him.

"Well? Isn't there something you want to say?" Satoru inquired after a full minute of silence. Her expression was quite sober that he felt that this was something more serious than he expected.

Then, her determined ruby eyes looked straight into his as she said, "Me and my son have to leave Tokyo at once."

Satoru just stared at her for a full minute before, "Why?"

Hikaru stood up then went outside the dojo, and it took a while before Satoru followed her. He saw her standing near the old apple tree where she would often go and rest ever since her childhood and was gazing up the dark sky. Stars were still shining brightly even if it was already early dawn.

"How come something this beautiful could turn into ruins someday?" she sighed at this and looked back at her confused brother. Calm, but very confused.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

Hikaru turned his gaze back to the sky and breathed in the aroma of the early morning breeze. She felt Satoru walking nearer and stopped just behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and faced her to him.

"Please, I need to know," he pleaded.

"The prophecy about the dragon wars, it was true... and it has begun..."

Satoru stared at her unbelievingly, "What?!"

"Yes... and I figured otousama (father) knew about it too..." she continued.

It was too much for him to analyze that he stepped back. Then he chuckled rather absently and said, "This is some kind of a joke, right?"

"The servant of god who would either save... or destroy the earth..."

Satoru slowly absorbed the words in Hikaru's phrase when he realized it altogether. "Kamui?" it was more of a confirmation than a question.

Hikaru nodded then continued, "I know these are all confusing to you, but Hinoto-himesama (Princess Hinoto) can tell you more about it than me."

Satoru combed back his brown hair with his fingers then released a deep breath. He looked at Hikaru gravely, "You can bet that I will never leave without getting everything clear."

**-Tsuzuku-**


	4. Earth and Sky

**Title: **Preordained

**Author: **Wowie

**Status: **4/?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Angst/Drama/Crossover

**Archive: **Ask permission first

**Previously: **Hikaru revealed to Satoru about the actuality of the prophecy.

**Warnings: **Some mature themes like violence and death.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of X and Magic Knight Rayearth are both owned by CLAMP and I have no intention of using them to earn money. So please, I don't want to be surprised by big shot lawyers sending me schedule for court hearings.

...

**Chapter Four: Earth and Sky **

Satoru stood before the Diet Building and was having second thoughts on going in or not. It has been a long time since he entered this place and had no intention of returning if things didn't go out of hand. But what can he do? Even if he's here to get more information, can it help save his sister from her cruel fate? When Hikaru returned to their home, he sensed that something was wrong. God only knew if their father had an idea on why his little princess was back. Maybe he did, and maybe that knowledge led his father to death. Now, he also uncovered the unbearable truth because of the event that happened the evening before. And the fact that Hikaru has decided to leave Tokyo added up to his worries.

"Do you have business here, sir?"

Satoru snapped out of his stupor when he heard the voice and noticed that it was the building's security guard that spoke to him. His mouth curved slightly. There's no use turning back now. "I need to see Hinoto-hime at the penthouse."

The guard immediately wore a serious expression and asked him formally, "Identification card, please."

Satoru produced a wry smile as he showed his driver's license. The guard nodded as he read the surname, Shidou. He searched Satoru's things before finally giving him a visitor's pass. He was ushered in to a room that contained the only elevator that leads to the penthouse. As soon as the formalities were finished, he was left alone in the elevator. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes while waiting for him to arrive at the top floor.

I knew you'd come, Shidou Satoru... a voice whispered in his mind. He knew immediately who it was but he didn't answer back.

When the elevator door opened, he opened his eyes and the sight of two men in black coat and tie greeted him. Both of them regarded him with suspicious looks but Satoru just smiled politely at them in return. The men nodded with each other and lead him to the main room of the penthouse. Big silk curtains covered the middle of the room where silhouetted a figure of little girl can be seen. Satoru also noticed that a woman in a traditional Chinese gown with brocade of delicate white flowers embroidered at the hem was standing just the enclosed portion of the hall. Her long silver hair was gathered into a high ponytail held by a white ribbon and her delicate oval face wore a guarded expression, though he can see gentleness in her green eyes. Satoru knew instantly that the woman didn't trust him, though he didn't blame her. She was just being careful especially if it concerned her mistress.

You can leave the room now, kind sirs...

The two men in black suit bowed down and went out of the room. As soon as the they were gone, the silver-haired woman pulled the curtains up, showing a little girl with a strange marking, like that of an eye, marked on her forehead. Her long straight powder blue hair cascaded to the floor. She looked like a snow lady in her light blue kimono that has longer sleeves than the normal size. Her ruby colored eyes were glazed over as she seemed to stare at a distant object. Satoru knelt down to pay respects to her.

I'm sorry... as you can see, I'm still the same blind, deaf, and mute priestess your late father introduced to your family... I can only hear and talk to you through telepathy... It might tire your mind a little, but it is the only way I can communicate to you...

"I really don't mind at all, Hinoto-hime," Satoru replied gently.

"Of course you shouldn't. You're not in the position to object anyway!" a girl's voice said.

"Yeah, that's right!" another one added.

Satoru glanced over to where the voice came from and saw two identical looking young girls hiding behind the silver haired woman were looking at him with stern faces.

"Now Sohi, Hien, you shouldn't talk that way to our guest," the silver haired lady warned then gave Satoru an apologetic look. "Please don't mind them. They're always like that to any person who visits the priestess." She turned her attention back to the twin girls whom she caught making faces. "Now apologize."

"But okaachan!" they protested but they saw the warning look in their mother's eyes so they obliged unwillingly. "Forgive us!" they both bowed down.

Satoru smiled at them in return which made them blush and hide behind their mother again. He turned his attention back to Hinoto. "I presume you already know what I came here for. After all, that's what you do... look at things beforehand..."

Hai... I know you have so many questions to ask me, but I cannot promise that I can answer all of them...

"..."

I guess the only way for me to answer your questions is to bring you into my dream... come closer...

He nodded then walked over to where Hinoto was sitting. As soon as he stepped onto the platform, the curtains went down.

Hold my hand and close your eyes... Concentrate with me...

Satoru did as he was told. He took hold of her hand, closed his eyes, and concentrated hard. He felt Hinoto's aura flow into him and in an instant, he felt very light.

You can open your eyes now...

He did. They appeared to be floating above Tokyo Tower... and the ruins of the whole city. He turned and saw that Hinoto was facing the ruins of the Diet Building. The next thing he noticed was that they were already stepping on the ground.

"Is this really going to happen?"

Yes... Your family is one of the ancestral families that have been serving our kind for many generations so you know what I do, Satoru... I am a dream-gazer... I foresee the future through my dreams and it is my job to tell it to other people...

Satoru walked closer to the ruined Diet building and looked up only to see seven cloaked figures standing on big chunks of debris. One of them removed his cloak to reveal his face. It was a young man with azure eyes and curly jet-black hair. He looked older, but Satoru was very sure that it was none other than his nephew years from now. He turned his attention to Hinoto whom he saw looking at the direction of the Tokyo Tower. There were also seven cloaked figures standing on top of it.

Look closely on what's going to happen next, Satoru...

Just after Hinoto said the words, the whole place brightened up. Satoru covered his eyes with his arm to protect it from the blinding light.

You can look now...

He removed his arm from his eyes only to be greeted by the sight of fourteen dragons, half of which was shining with blue light and the other half with red one, fighting against each other. He was so intent on watching the scene that he was a bit disoriented when he saw that they were now floating above them.

"Isn't it dangerous up here?"

No, they can't harm us... this is only a vision of the future... a representation of what might happen...

"Might happen? You mean there's still a way to stop this?" he wanted to believe that it is possible, but he knew it would be hoping too much.

Things has begun when Hikaru conceived her son... but Earth could still be saved if Kamui chooses to become a sky dragon...

**-Tsuzuku-**


	5. And So Goodbye

**Title: **Preordained

**Author: **Wowie

**Status: **5/?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Angst/Drama/Crossover

**Archive: **Ask permission first

**Previously: **Satoru went to see Hinoto and was able to have a glimpse of what's to come.

**Warnings: **Some mature themes like violence and death.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of X and Magic Knight Rayearth are both owned by CLAMP and I have no intention of using them to earn money. So please, I don't want to be surprised by big shot lawyers sending me schedule for court hearings.

...

**Chapter Five: And So, Goodbye **

'This is the day'. Hikaru looked around the Shidou Household one last time for she knew that she would never be able to return to this place again. And for the last time, she went to her favorite part of the compound, the place where the old apple tree stood. Ever since she could remember, the tree was already standing there. Her father once told her that his great, great grandfather planted it just after the Second World War.

She touched its trunk affectionately as the memories of her childhood flooded into her mind. She and her older brothers would often play there all day. Sometimes, they just lie down and watch the leaves rustle. There were also times that whenever the tree had fruits, Masaru and Kakeru would try to outdo each other by racing on who's going to get the most apples in an effort to impress her. Satoru didn't approve of it, though it was obvious in his expression that he was highly amused with his younger brothers' tirade. Then both of them would go to Hikaru and offer what they think as the juiciest apple and she would accept them both and will smile at them in return. She would cut the two apples and halves then share them to the three of them. The four of them would have a picnic under the tree's shade with the apples as the main course. Yes, those were the days when life was much simpler.

She felt someone's hand stroke her hair a bit carelessly. She looked up to see Satoru looking down at her with sorrow in his eyes. She forced a smile then said, "It's been a long time since you've last stroke my hair like this."

Satoru didn't answer. Instead, he encircled his arms on her body and hugged her tightly. Hikaru rested her head on his brother's chest and they remained like that for a long moment, gaining comfort with the silence around them. They took all the opportunity, for they knew that would be the last time they could ever hold each other like that.

"I wish I could take away all your pain..." Satoru kissed his sister's hair. Hikaru drew away from him and hugged herself.

"Knowing that you support me whatever happens is already a good comfort for me, Satoru-oniisama," Hikaru looked at Satoru affectionately. "No sister could ever ask for more..."

Satoru felt a lump on his throat. He still couldn't accept the fact that this might be the last time they see each other. He had to let her go, even though he wanted so much to stop her from leaving. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "We'll miss both of you..."

"Same here," Hikaru said in return. At that moment, Kuu went to them.

"I've finished packing Kamui-san's clothes. Have you finished packing yours?"

"Thank you, Kuu-chan," Hikaru said. She was very glad that her brother had found someone like Kuu to love. She knew that time itself had proven how strong their love for each other was.

Kuu walked closer then embraced her sister-in-law. Satoru had told her everything and though she promised her husband she should never worry about it, she couldn't help but feel that way. Tears started to roll down her eyes and her voice was a little horse when she spoke, "Take care of yourself... you and Kamui-san."

"You too, Kuu-chan. I hope you and Satoru-oniisama live a happy life together," Hikaru looked at her warmly then kissed her cheek. "I'm glad to have a sister-in-law like you."

"Thank you..." Kuu wiped her tears then remembered something. "By the way, where is Kamui?"

Hikaru smiled sadly then said, "He's at the Monou Shrine."

"Hey Kamui! You've been acting pretty strange today," Fuma said frowning. When Kamui came to the shrine that morning, Fuma and Kotori immediately went to him and was about to ask him to play hide and seek with them. But there was something in his expression that stopped them from asking. Kamui just asked them if they could just lie down on the grass for a while. They've been lying there for 20 minutes now that was why Fuma couldn't stand the silence any longer and sat up.

"Oniichan's (big brother) right. What's wrong with you Kamui-chan?" Kotori also sat up then looked at Kamui worriedly.

Kamui sighed then sat up with them. "No, it's just that... I'm trying to get used to the idea that I won't be seeing you both for a very long time..."

"What did you say?" Fuma asked in a surprised tone while Kotori looked shocked.

Kamui didn't answer at once. Instead, he stood up and started towards the gate.

"Oi wait!" Fuma stood up and went after Kamui while Kotori stayed behind, the shocked look still in her face.

Kamui continued walking despite Fuma's call. The reason why he came here in the first place was to say goodbye to them. But somehow, he couldn't bring the topic up because he himself was still not up to the idea that they were really leaving Tokyo. Leaving Fuma and Kotori, his dearest friends. But he promised himself that he would never leave his mother. That he would go wherever she may go even if it means leaving all the things that were dear to him.

"Wait!" Fuma called again. When he reached Kamui, he held both his shoulders and turned him around. "Why, Kamui?"

Kamui looked up and saw the questioning look in Fuma's eyes. He sighed, "Um..."

"You're leaving us, Kamui-chan?"

Kamui turned his attention to where the voice came from and saw that Kotori was now standing a few feet away from the two of them. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. When Kamui started to walk closer to her, she couldn't hold her tears any longer and let it flow out.

"Hey Kotori, stop crying," Kamui whispered then cupped her cheek. Her smile always brightens up his day and he didn't want that smile to be wiped away with tears of sadness because of him.

Kotori stepped back then wiped her tears. "I'm sorry... I can't help it..." she sniffed then looked questioningly at Kamui, "But why are you leaving?"

"I don't know either... it's just that okaasan suddenly decided to move with me to another place," Kamui explained.

"Didn't she tell you why?" Fuma asked and went to his sister's side to comfort her.

Kamui shook his head.

"Where are you going to move?" Fuma added.

"I heard her talking to Kuu-obasan and told her that we're going to live in Okinawa," Kamui prodded sadly.

"But that's very far!" Fuma exclaimed. "When are you going to leave?"

It took a long while before Kamui breathed out, "Today."

"Today?!" Fuma and Kotori were startled. It was one thing to know that Kamui's leaving Tokyo, but to learn that the said trip would be that same day was another matter.

"Yes..." Kamui replied sadly. "But don't worry, I'll write both of you as soon as we arrive to our new home," he said trying to sound cheerful again.

Fuma pursed his lips to prevent himself from crying. He and Kamui heard once that boys don't cry, but the urge was so great knowing the prospect that his best friend would be gone for a long time. He didn't realize that his eyes were already misty. Kamui saw this and he himself couldn't help but burst into tears. When Kamui cried, Fuma couldn't hold it much longer so he let the tears flow down also. Kotori was watching them with her own tears flooding down her face then hugged them both. It was so touching to see that her brave oniichans succumb to tears. With Kotori's action, the two boys hugged her in return and they just cried and cried until there were no more tears.

It was Kamui who first withdrew from their tight embrace. After wiping his face with his arm, he smiled at them and with a determined look he vowed, "I would never ever forget the two of you. Someday, I will return to Tokyo. When that time comes, I promise to become stronger so I can help Fuma protect you Kotori."

Fuma smiled tenderly then held out his hand before saying, "Then I promise to become stronger also so I could protect Kotori and the one who would help me in protecting my little sister." Kamui looked warmly at Fuma then placed his hand over his. They both looked at Kotori who was beaming at them. She also placed her hand over theirs and joined their pact.

"And I promise I wouldn't become too much of a burden to my protectors. That I myself would try to become stronger so I could protect them too," she promised them.

After a few moments of silence, Kamui stepped back then looked at his friends one last time. He would miss them both. Fuma's enthusiasm, Kotori's cheerfulness, their pranks and plays, he would keep all those precious memories in his heart and in his mind.

"I have to go, farewell," Kamui turned to run but stopped when he heard Kotori's voice call his name. He turned around and saw her step forward, hands clasped.

"Please, don't say goodbye... anything but goodbye..." she pleaded.

Kamui was stunned for a moment then slowly curved one corner of his mouth, "Then I guess I'll see you both next time."

Fuma and Kotori both nodded then Kamui continued to run down the steps of the shrine. When he reached the road, he looked back and saw the two of them still standing where he left them. He smiled then waved his arm at them before finally running to the direction of their dojo. He ran as fast as he could only to bump into someone. He almost fell to the ground if it hadn't been for the hands that held firmly onto his shoulders. When he looked up, he saw his mother's pair of ruby eyes that bored gently into his. A smile formed her soft lips. Because of the look of understanding in Hikaru's face, Kamui clung to his mother and cried all over again.

"Hush now, everything will be alright," Hikaru's whispered to her son's ear in a soothing voice. Kamui calmed down but continued sobbing.

"Hikaru, we have to go now or you won't catch your train," Satoru reminded, though he himself was worried with the little boy.

"Yeah. We'll follow you shortly in the car," she replied. She saw him nod and walked away. She drew away from Kamui so she could cup both his cheeks with her hands and look straight into his eyes. "We have to go now, okay?"

Kamui nodded then wiped his tears and smiled at his mother. "I won't really mind being away from my friends as long as I'm with you okaasan."

Hikaru chuckled then kissed his son's forehead affectionately. "And I'm glad to have a brave little boy like you. Okay, let's go now. Your Satoru-ojisan's waiting and as he said, we have to catch our train."

"Un." And hand-in-hand they walked to where the car was parked. When they were gone, Kanoe emerged from one of the trees nearby. A sly smile was visible on her face.

"You're too late Hikaru. No matter how far you and your son would go, his twin star and the second sword had already been chosen."

**-Tsuzuku-**


End file.
